WindowsCentral.com Source Code
Windows Central | News, Forums, Reviews, Help for Windows 10 and all things Microsoft. Skip to main content The Windows 10 April 2018 update has arrived! Get the new Dell XPS 15, starting at $999.99 Order Xbox One X | Surface Book 2 NEW Dell XPS 13 Forums Shop Toggle Search Testing, Testing Microsoft Store for Windows 10 testing wish list, remote installs, and more Coming to a PC Maker near you Why Intel doesn't want you to have its dual-screen Tiger Rapids concept PC Up to 5 Users Get a year of Microsoft Office 365 Home for just $80 Privacy control Deleting your voice data sent to Microsoft when using Cortana Search Forums Surface Book 2 Surface Laptop Surface Pro Xbox One X Windows 10 April 2018 Update Best Laptops Best VPN Services Best Antivirus Windows 10 Amazon Prime Day 2018 Best Windows laptop Best Windows 10 tablet Best 2-in-1 Windows laptop Best laptops under $300 Best Xbox One games of 2018 Best Xbox One headsets Best Xbox One accessories Best VPN services of 2018 Recent news Make this your homepage Dragon Punches This week's Xbox Deals with Gold feature Dragon's Dogma and Tekken 7 Asher Madan 3 hours ago 29 Coming soon Life Is Strange 2 up for digital preorder on Xbox One Asher Madan 4 hours ago 1 Cable Management Bundle stray wires together with a $4 80-inch AmazonBasics cable sleeve John Levite 7 hours ago Plug it in Surface USB-C dongle arrives June 29 for $79.99 Dan Thorp-Lancaster 7 hours ago 15 Moar storage Pick up PNY's 64GB Pro Elite microSD card for just $25 today Jared DiPane 8 hours ago Ultimate Pointer This badboy is THE best wireless mouse available Rich Edmonds 8 hours ago Listen to the Sound Upgrade your TV's built-in speakers with this $62 AmazonBasics sound bar John Levite 9 hours ago 1 And a bottle of something Skull & Bones: Hands-on impressions from E3 2018 Reb Valentine 9 hours ago 4 Save today! Sound bars, smart plugs, and more are all discounted today Jared DiPane 9 hours ago More Power Rumored Qualcomm Snapdragon 1000 could bring a big boost to ARM PCs Dan Thorp-Lancaster 10 hours ago 32 Back up the past Digitize your photos with the best photo scanner you can buy Cale Hunt 10 hours ago Opening Up Microsoft patent hints HoloLens 2 could pack double the field of view Dan Thorp-Lancaster 11 hours ago 7 Lookin' good Bethesda releases a new mutant-filled gameplay trailer for Fallout 76 Asher Madan 11 hours ago 2 Only on Mixer Interactive adventure 'Death's Door: Aftermath' launches on Mixer Asher Madan 11 hours ago 2 1080p gaming Let's compare the NVIDIA GTX 1050 with the GTX 1050 Ti Cale Hunt 11 hours ago 4 Show More April 2018 Update 250 million devices and counting Windows 10 April 2018 Update reaches full availability Dan Thorp-Lancaster 1 week ago 24 Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Small cumulative update brings QuickBooks fix for April 2018 Update PCs Dan Thorp-Lancaster 2 weeks ago 3 App config Managing app execution aliases on Windows 10 Mauro Huculak 3 weeks ago 4 What a Surge April 2018 Update already on 50 percent on Windows 10 PCs, AdDuplex says Dan Thorp-Lancaster 3 weeks ago 17 April Update 4 U How to download and install the HoloLens April 2018 Update Zac Bowden 3 weeks ago 3 PC reviews terrible design Intel version of HP's Envy x2 is awful — but not for the reasons you expect Daniel Rubino 3 days ago 44 Flip it good The ASUS ZenBook Flip S is the thinnest convertible in town Richard Devine 3 days ago 4 A worthy upgrade The Razer Blade 15 is one blazing-hot piece of gaming laptop Richard Devine 6 days ago 15 Lots of new stuff The ThinkPad X1 Tablet brings a 2-in-1 to more than the business market Cale Hunt 1 week ago 10 Back in Black The black Dell XPS 15 2-in-1 (9575) is hard to find, but worth the effort Daniel Rubino 1 week ago 15 Surface Buyer's guide Have a Surface Book? You need to see these awesome accessories. Daniel Rubino 2 days ago Upping the Ante New $999 Surface Laptop configuration now available from Microsoft Dan Thorp-Lancaster 4 days ago 9 On-the-move power The best ways to keep your Surface Pro charged on the go Richard Devine 4 days ago 24 Starting fresh How to recover Windows 10 S on your Surface Laptop Zac Bowden 4 days ago 14 Gaming DLC Coming Soon Too Kingdom Come: Deliverance gets 'Hardcore Mode' on Xbox One and PC Asher Madan 14 hours ago 2 4K HDR AVerMedia might just have launched the best Xbox One X capture card Richard Devine 15 hours ago The future Microsoft uses blockchain to quickly send royalty data to game publishers Asher Madan 1 day ago 14 Hack and Slash Ashen E3 2018 footage highlights haunting atmosphere and brutal combat Asher Madan 2 days ago 10 Apps Testing, Testing Microsoft Store for Windows 10 testing wish list, remote installs, and more Dan Thorp-Lancaster 12 hours ago 7 Halt! Microsoft Edge for Android and iOS can now block pesky ads Dan Thorp-Lancaster 13 hours ago 16 Gettin' things done Eclipse Manager makes task management easy and trackable Sean Endicott 14 hours ago 1 Teams on the Big Screen Microsoft Teams for Surface Hub enters preview for Insiders Dan Thorp-Lancaster 4 days ago 7 Windows Mixed Reality and VR Prototypical VR Get acquainted with the upcoming Santa Cruz VR headset from Oculus Cale Hunt 2 days ago Steaming goodness Air Light VR lets you stream SteamVR games to your Oculus Go Cale Hunt 3 days ago Steam games and more! Trinus allows you to connect your PSVR to your PC Cale Hunt 4 days ago 5 Extra VR Your Rift experience is about to get a lot better with these accessories Cale Hunt 6 days ago Deals Up to 5 Users Get a year of Microsoft Office 365 Home for just $80 John Levite 11 hours ago 11 Best lawn around Keep your lawn looking great with discounted Greenworks outdoor tools Jared DiPane 13 hours ago Colorful lighting Add some color to your home with these $39 Philips Hue bulbs Jared DiPane 14 hours ago 3 Stay Connected The $100 Samsung Connect combines mesh networking with a smart home hub John Levite 14 hours ago Windows 10 Privacy control Deleting your voice data sent to Microsoft when using Cortana Mauro Huculak 17 hours ago 2 Recorded June 22 2018 Windows Central Podcast 95: The update cadence Zac Bowden 1 day ago 8 Storage optimization 7 ways to free up storage space on Windows 10 Mauro Huculak 3 days ago 6 Fixes Ahoy Microsoft issues fresh round of Windows 10 cumulative updates Dan Thorp-Lancaster 4 days ago 3 Mobile Coming to a PC Maker near you Why Intel doesn't want you to have its dual-screen Tiger Rapids concept PC Jason Ward 12 hours ago 19 Buyer's guide The Lumia 950 XL is still the best Windows phone in 2018 Daniel Rubino 2 days ago Keyboard problems What is the best Android keyboard for Windows phone fans? Jez Corden 3 days ago Best of both worlds Enjoy the best of iOS and Android with this iPhone case 6 days ago 5 Android-meda Should Microsoft's 'Andromeda' folding tablet run Android? Jez Corden 2 weeks ago Digital offers Windows Central Digital Offers Get the Ultimate Cisco Certification Super Bundle for just $49! WindowsCentralShop 1 week ago Windows Central Digital Offers! Grab the Certified Ethical Hacker Bootcamp for just $39! 1 day ago Windows Central Digital Offers This 11-course bundle may be your ticket to a career in Project Management WindowsCentralShop 2 weeks ago Windows Central Digital Offers Pay what you want for this web development ebook bundle! WindowsCentralShop 3 weeks ago Still here? Apps we love EarTrumpet EarTrumpet is a powerful volume control app for Windows Frostpunk Frostpunk is a brand-new title from the creators of This War of Mine. It’s a society survival game that asks what... FeedLab Simply the best application for following the news of your favorite sites, as well on mobile, tablet, and computer.... EasyMail for Gmail EasyMail brings Gmail directly to your desktop. Easily access your mails, notes and calendar in a standalone app.... Newsflow Newsflow brings all news of your favorite websites in one place, so you don't have to spend time on web browsing any... VEGAS Pro 15 Windows Store Edition VEGAS Pro Edit provides complete, modern editing tools in a lean, logical interface to help you realize your highest... Gravity Lab - Gravitational Testing Facility & Observations Gravity Lab is a physics & electronics puzzle game with 22 levels and over 60 unique puzzles. Build your... Merge Word 2018 Merge Word 2017.2 is a user friendly word processing application. It is fully compatible with most word processing file... Cover - Comic reader Cover is the best app to read and manage your comic books. More than 700k downloads and 4+ stars, Cover has been... Amazon Music We're changing the way you find and play the music you love on Windows 10. Explore curated playlists and stations, ad-... Load More Analysis Why Intel doesn't want you to have its dual-screen Tiger Rapids concept PC Intel doesn't want you to have its dual screen Tiger Rapids concept PC. OEM versions are a different story. By Jason Ward 19 Why Microsoft's personal computing strategy may be more than it can handle Microsoft's end-to-end, ubiquitous computing approach is ambitious, and it may be too much for the company to handle. By Jason Ward 38 Are two Windows 10 updates a year doing more to hurt users than help them? Microsoft's latest feature update for Windows 10 doesn't paint a very good picture for Windows as a Service, so is it time to dial things back a bit? By Zac Bowden 136 Load More All recent Going Quantum Microsoft's Quantum Development Kit gets simulation, debugging enhancements Dan Thorp-Lancaster 12 hours ago The latest version of Microsoft's Quantum Development Kit includes new debugging tools and faster simulations. Lots of names and numbers Making sense of Dell's Inspiron laptop lineup to make the right choice Richard Devine 13 hours ago 2 Dell's laptop range can look like a confusing mess to navigate, so let us help you break now the names and numbers and help you choose the best laptop for you. Death of the Ancients Windows 7 seemingly ending support for PCs with old Pentium III processors Dan Thorp-Lancaster 13 hours ago 3 It's the end of the line for Pentium III PCs running Windows 7. From the Forums Still using Windows 10 Mobile? Share your go-to apps. Matt Brown 13 hours ago Let us know your top Windows 10 Mobile apps in the forums. More reasons for Prime Amazon's Whole Foods Market discount for Prime members is expanding John Levite 14 hours ago 4 As a member of Prime you'll get 10% savings on your groceries. Some markets also get free two-hour delivery. Quick review The ViewSonic M1 projector puts out a lot of picture for a small device Cale Hunt 15 hours ago 1 I spent a couple of weeks using the ViewSonic M1 projector in lieu of my TV. Here's what I think. Get your game on Protect your wrists with this huge ENHANCE mousepad Rich Edmonds 16 hours ago This massive XXL mousepad from ENHANCE not only provides ample space for keyboard and mouse to rest upon, but also padded wrist pads to keep you feeling pumped during longer sessions. Super deal Valve discounts Steam Link by 95 percent Rich Edmonds 16 hours ago 3 Steam Link is Valve's solution for PC gamers who prefer to enjoy interactive entertainment on the big screen. The device allows you to stream games to a connected TV and it's currently on sale with 95 discount off. This week in esports Call of Duty could see a franchised esports league Rich Edmonds 1 day ago 1 This week saw Activision tease plans to franchise esports for Call of Duty, allowing teams to buy spots in the professional league. Comfy, not costly These office chairs cost less than $200 and are all super comfortable Cale Hunt 1 day ago When you start shopping for a new office chair, the prices of high-end models can be shocking. Let's take a look at some of the best budget office chairs available now to help you decide which one is best suited to your needs. All the things ... What you missed this week on CordCutters.com Phil Nickinson 2 days ago Amazon Fire TV Cube, WatchTV from AT&T, and new July listings! So pretty Conan Exiles gets East Asian content in new paid DLC Asher Madan 2 days ago 1 Conan Exiles is an addictive game which still suffers from some serious performance issues. Today, the creators unleashed The Imperial East Pack for $9.99 which adds a host of gorgeous objects. Mousebox One Microsoft and Razer might be teaming up to bring mouse support to Xbox Jez Corden 2 days ago 11 Earlier in the year, Microsoft gave a presentation to developers detailing keyboard and mouse support on Xbox One. Keyboard and mouse support for Xbox remains a hot topic, despite never fully materializing. Support for keyboard and mice would open up Xbox to a far larger array of games, potentially, since many titles like Age of Empires DE simply won't work well with a controller.... So Many Good Ones Most anticipated Xbox One games launching next week Asher Madan 2 days ago 4 Every week, numerous games launch on Xbox One, but which ones really stand out? Here are some of the biggest and most anticipated titles launching across Microsoft’s platforms next week. Separating the wheat from the chaff The deals you need to know if you're buying a new graphics card Richard Devine 2 days ago The graphics card market is a difficult place to navigate. We're going to try and help you make the best purchase decisions. Square Up Lenovo ThinkPad X1 Carbon prototype reveals the 3:2 display that never was Dan Thorp-Lancaster 3 days ago 12 Lenovo's ThinkPad X1 Carbon could have looked a whole lot different, according to a prototype device recently shown off by the company. Now's the time to study up 3 Halo novels you need to read to prepare for Halo Infinite Brendan Lowry 3 days ago 13 Halo Infinite will likely be on the Halo ring Zeta Halo. There's plenty of lore about Zeta Halo within the series's array of novels, so if you want to go into Halo Infinite with a strong idea of what to expect, make sure to check out these books. Barrier Keep your stuff safe with one of these $10 BFULL 10L waterproof dry bags Louryn Strampe 3 days ago Make sure your items don't get damaged or soggy. Sharp Claws and Jaws Jurassic World Evolution patch adds ferocious Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Asher Madan 3 days ago 3 Today, the developer released a new update for Jurassic World Evolution on Xbox One and PC. This update introduces three new dig sites, a cast of new dinosaurs which you can bring to your island, and new "InGen" database entries. Buyer's guide Best NAS for any home owner Rich Edmonds 3 days ago 21 Here are the best network-attached storage solutions for the home. Load More Windows 10 Mobile Laptop Buyer's Guide Laptop Reviews Surface Apps Gaming & Xbox Other Categories Forums The Best Help Reviews Deals Contests Licensing and Reprints Android Central Windows Central iMore CrackBerry CordCutters MrMobile Forums and Discussions Forums Home Ask a Question New Posts Trending Discussions Windows Tablets & Laptops Windows Phones Surface Book 2 Surface Laptop Windows 10 Windows 10 Mobile Surface Pro (2017) Windows 10 S The Xbox Lounge Shop Dev Center Log in or Sign up t f p i r Download App Podcast Tip us on news! Mobile Nations 500M Consumers Reached Yearly Copyright 2018 Mobile Nations Terms and Conditions Privacy Policy Your Ad Choices Careers: Writer | Dev Licensing External Links Disclosure Advertising Partner Category:Articles